duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
List of Duel Masters OCG Sets
This is a list of all cards available in the Japanese OCG. * See Also: List of OCG Set Galleries __TOC__ 'Booster Packs' Beginner's Block (基本セット) *'DM-01' : Base Set *'DM-02' : Master of Evolution file:dm02symbol.gif *'DM-03' : Master of Destruction file:dm03symbol.gif *'DM-04' : Challenge of Black Shadow file:dm04symbol.gif *'DM-05' : Return of the Survivor file:dm05symbol.gif Fighting Spirit Saga (闘魂編) *'DM-06' : Invincible Soul file:dm06symbol.gif *'DM-07' : Invincible Charge file:dm07symbol.gif *'DM-08' : Invincible Legend file:dm08symbol.gif *'DM-09' : Invincible Blood file:dm09symbol.gif Holy Fist Saga (聖拳編) *'DM-10' : Eternal Arms file:dm10symbol.gif *'DM-11' : Eternal Wave file:dm11symbol.gif *'DM-12' : Eternal Vortex file:dm12symbol.gif *'DM-13' : Eternal Phoenix file:dm13symbol.gif Reincarnation Saga (転生編) *'DM-14' : Generate Gear file:dm14symbol.gif *'DM-15' : Secret of Hidden Gear file:dm15symbol.gif *'DM-16' : Origin of Perfect Gear file:dm16symbol.gif *'DM-17' : The Over-Technocross file:dm17symbol.gif Reprint *'DM-18' : Best Challenger file:dm18symbol.gif Phoenix Saga (不死鳥編) *'DM-19' : Spectacle Nova file:dm19symbol.gif *'DM-20' : The Ultimate Nova file:dm20symbol.gif *'DM-21' : History of Devil Nova file:dm21symbol.gif *'DM-22' : The Dragonic Nova file:dm22symbol.gif (DM-22+1D : The Dragonic Nova Plus One Dream) *'DM-23' : The End of the Universe file:dm23symbol.gif God Apex Saga (極神編) *'DM-24' : Violence Heaven file:dm24symbol.gif *'DM-25' : Violence Creator file:dm25symbol.gif *'DM-26' : Dragonic Wars file:dm26symbol.gif *'DM-27' : Perfect Heaven file:dm27symbol.gif (DM-27+1D : Perfect Heaven Plus One Dream) Sengoku Saga (戦国編) *'DM-28' : Battle Galaxy file:dm28symbol.gif *'DM-29' : Lock-on Heroes file:dm29symbol.gif (DM-29+1D : Lock-on Heroes Plus One Dream) *'DM-30' : Ultra Duel file:dm30symbol.gif *'DM-31' : Greatest Champion file:dm31symbol.gif Divine Evolution Saga (神化編) *'DM-32' : Evolution Saga file:dm32symbol.gif (DM-32+1D : Evolution Saga Plus One Dream) *'DM-33' : Rising Dragon file:dm33symbol.gif *'DM-34' : Cross Generation file:dm34symbol.gif (DM-34+1S : Cross Generation Plus One Super) *'DM-35' : Neverending Saga file:dm35symbol.gif Awakening Saga (覚醒編) *'DM-36' : Psychic Shock file:PS.gif (DM-36+1D : Psychic Shock Plus One Dream) *'DM-37' : Dark Emperor file:PS.gif *'DM-38' : Angelic Wars file:PS.gif *'DM-39' : Psychic Splash file:PS.gif 'Theme Decks, Power Up Packs, Reprint's and Half Deck's' *'DMC-01' : Shobu's Blaze Deck *'DMC-02' : Kokujo's Darkness Deck *'DMC-03' : Shobu's Blaze Power-Up Pack *'DMC-04' : Kokujo's Darkness Power-Up Pack *'DMC-05' : Lightning Thunder Deck *'DMC-06' : Dragon Strikes Deck *'DMC-07' : Eternal Insects Deck *'DMC-08' : Endless Black Hole Deck *'DMC-09' : Shobu's Dragon Legend Deck *'DMC-10' : Hakuoh's Holy Spirit Deck *'DMC-11' : Shobu's Dragon Legend Power-Up Pack *'DMC-12' : Hakuoh's Holy Spirit Power-Up Pack *'DMC-13' : CoroCoro New Generation Pack *'DMC-14' : Crimson Armorloids Deck *'DMC-15' : Eternal Dragons Deck *'DMC-16' : Guardian Blue Deck *'DMC-17' : Dark Warriors Deck *'DMC-18' : Shobu's Holy Dragon Deck *'DMC-19' : Zakira's Dragon Commander Deck *'DMC-20' : Shobu's Holy Dragon Power-Up Pack *'DMC-21' : Zakira's Dragon Commander Power-Up Pack *'DMC-22' : Hell Boost Half Deck *'DMC-23' : Speed Burn Half Deck *'DMC-24' : Illusion Blue Half Deck *'DMC-25' : Shobu's Fullmetal Fire Deck *'DMC-26' : Hakuoh's Angel Kingdom Deck *'DMC-27' : CoroCoro Dream Pack *'DMC-28' : Grand Devil Finisher *'DMC-29' : Arc Seraphim Reverser *'DMC-30' : Tyranno Drake Crusher *'DMC-31' : Great Mecha-O Eraser *'DMC-32' : Mars Flash *'DMC-33' : Edge of Dragon *'DMC-34' : CoroCoro Dream Pack 2: Eternal Legacy file:Dmc34symbol.gif *'DMC-35' : Beginner Beat Slash Deck file:Dmc35symbol.gif *'DMC-36' : Heaven of Dragon file:Dmc36-37symbol.gif *'DMC-37' : Violence Angel file:Dmc36-37symbol.gif *'DMC-38' : Castle of Demon file:Dmc38-39symbol.gif *'DMC-39' : Victory Soul file:Dmc38-39symbol.gif *'DMC-40' : Heavy Death Metal *'DMC-41' : Wild Kingdom file:Dmc41symbol.gif *'DMC-42' : CoroCoro Dream Pack 3: Eternal Gear file:Dmc42symbol.gif *'DMC-43' : Never Ending Hero file:Dmc43-44symbol.gif *'DMC-44' : Endless All Delete file:Dmc43-44symbol.gif *'DMC-45' : Battle of Yamato Soul file:Dmc45-46symbol.gif *'DMC-46' : Arcadias Knights file:Dmc45-46symbol.gif *'DMC-47' : Heroes Cross Pack - Shobu file:Dmc47-48symbol.gif *'DMC-48' : Heroes Cross Pack - Zakira file:Dmc47-48symbol.gif *'DMC-49' : Force of Dragon file:Dmc49-50-51-52symbol.gif *'DMC-50' : Perfect Angel file:Dmc49-50-51-52symbol.gif *'DMC-51' : Force of Dragon Entry Pack file:Dmc49-50-51-52symbol.gif *'DMC-52' : Perfect Angel Entry Pack file:Dmc49-50-51-52symbol.gif *'DMC-53' : Legend Chronicle Shobu *'DMC-54' : Legend Chronicle Rival *'DMC-55' : CoroCoro Legend 7 file:Dmc55symbol.gif *'DMC-56' : The Samurai Legend file:Dmc56-57symbol.gif *'DMC-57' : The God Kingdom file:Dmc56-57symbol.gif *'DMC-58' : Mad Rock Chester *'DMC-59' : Ambitious Samurai file:PS.gif *'DMC-60' : Eternal Death file:PS.gif *'DMC-61' : CoroCoro Dream Pack 4: Eternal Heaven file:PS.gif *'DMC-62' : Ultra NEX file:PS.gif *'DMC-63' : Lunatic God file:PS.gif *'DMC-64' : CoroCoro Legend 7: Dynamite Movie file:PS.gif *'DMC-65' : The Movie Deck: Ultra Fire Spirits file:PS.gif *'DMC-66' : Super Best file:PS.gif *'DMC-67' : Dramatic Wars: Fire and Dragon file:PS.gif *'DMC-68' : Dramatic Wars: Angel and Demon file:PS.gif 'DMD Starter Decks' *'DMD-01' : Start Dash Deck: Fire & Nature file:E1.png *'DMD-02' : Start Dash Deck: Water & Darkness file:E1.png *'DMD-03' : Strong Metal Deck: Explosive Dash file:E1.png *'DMD-04' : Strong Metal Deck: Strongest National Sport file:E1.png *'DMD-05' : Rising Dash Deck: Infinite Attack! file:E1.png *'DMD-06' : Rising Dash Deck: Counterattack Block! file:E1.png 'DMR Packs' Episode 1 (エピソード1) *'DMR-01' : Episode 1: First Contact file:E1.png *'DMR-02 ': Episode 1: Dark Side file:E1.png *'DMR-03 ': Episode 1: Gaial Victory file:E1.png *'DMR-04 ': Episode 1: Rising Hope file:E1.png Episode 2 (エピソード2) *'DMR-05 ': Episode 2: Golden Age 'DMS Starter Decks' *'DMS-01' : Base Set Starter Deck *'DMS-02' : Invincible Soul Starter Deck *'DMS-03' : Eternal Arms Starter Deck DMS-03D : Eternal Arms Starter Deck includes a DVD. *'DMS-04' : Generation Gear Starter Deck *'DMS-05' : Best Challenger Starter Deck 'DMX Packs' *'DMX-01': King of Duel Road: Strong 7 file:E1.png *'DMX-02': Deck Builder DX: Hunter Edition file:E1.png *'DMX-03': Deck Builder DX: Alien Edition file:E1.png *'DMX-04': Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Hunter file:E1.png *'DMX-05': Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Alien file:E1.png *'DMX-06': Battle Royale! Heroes Victory Booster: Burning Gutsy Epic Battle file:E1.png *'DMX-07': Battle Royale! Heroes Victory Booster: Roar of the Wild Battle file:E1.png *'DMX-08': Burn up to the Max! BEST Competition Promotional * OCG Promotional Cards * Jumbo Cards Collection Gallery 'Tournament Participation Prize Packs' * Conquering All Challenges: Volume 1 * Conquering All Challenges: Volume 2 * Conquering All Challenges: Volume 3 * Conquering All Challenges: Volume 4 * Treasure Pack Victory!! * Good Luck Victory Pack: Volume 1 * CoroCoro Revival Pack Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Theme Decks Category:Half Decks Category:Power Up Pack Category:Booster Packs